


The Way She Moves

by connorstoll



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gymnast AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorstoll/pseuds/connorstoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which annabeth asks percy to watch her routine and percy isn't watching her for the routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way She Moves

**Title:** The Way She Moves

**Summary:** in which annabeth asks percy to watch her routine and percy isn't watching her for the routine.

**Warning:** Percy supposedly checking Annabeth out subtly and I think that's it.

* * *

"—Wait, what, sorry?" Percy shook his head, his eyes blinking and mouth dropped open slightly.

Annabeth sighed, her hands propped on her hip as she popped it. Percy couldn't exactly have his eyes focused on Annabeth directly, with her hand on her hip and enhancing it with a pop, especially with those skin tight leotards mocking him. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

A sheepish smile flew its way onto Percy's lips, as he teetered his attention on both Annabeth's face and examining exactly how tight her leotard is to her legs. _God_ , he thinks, he shouldn't be like like this. "Sorry?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she walked to the station where she chalked up her feet and hands. "Whatever, I just need you to watch my floor routine and because you know nothing about it, just tell me if it catches your attention the slightest."

"Sure," Percy muttered, trying to use all the focus he has in him towards Annabeth.

She was clothed in a sleeveless leotard and shorts; it makes Percy want to scream.

Annabeth walked up the jukebox to play an instrumental version of The Intro by the XX.

Annabeth did couple of double salto backwards with some double twists and added a new connection with a stag split jump to the Podkopayeva or some double salto forward tucked with a half twist to put it to simpler terms.

But, despite how lovely and elegant Annabeth's performance was, Percy just kept on noticing how  _blue_ her leotards were and how  _black_ her shorts were. His leg kept bouncing up, and he felt nervous automatically watching Annabeth bend her hips like that, and shoulders enhanced and legs so stretched, it highlighted her curves. Percy likes the freckles on her shoulders, he doesn't know why, but he adores them, especially seeing the lights illuminating it to every last freckle.

He  _knows_ he should be watching, evaluating her floor routine, seeing if she ends at the same time as the music does, but how can he focus when Annabeth was in illegal sleeveless leotard doing flips.  _Ugh,_  Percy thinks, _it's so not fair._

With ever flip Annabeth performs, it only brings his attention to her legs, and Percy doesn't know why but he does so anyways.

_She's beautiful_ , he thinks, watching how exquisite every move is performed, and how artistic she makes everything seem with such simplicity; it's amazing, really.  _She's_ amazing.

Percy can easily deny the fact that he may or may not have been drooling watching Annabeth bend and dance, but he absolutely will not deny that Annabeth looked  _hot_ dancing like that, (—and he may be getting kind of hot too) because his mother told him not to lie.

With the last chord being played to the song, Annabeth did one more run before twirling herself and posing in time with the song. She was breathless (and so was Percy), walking back to face Percy, with her hands on her knees and panting softly.

"What did you think?"

Percy can only reminisce the flips she did, recalling how her legs pointed up, her hips popped and face so determined it made Percy nervous. He liked how her leotard and the shorts exhibited how nice her legs were, and Percy doesn't know why but it looks like—

"Butter." The moment those words left Percy's mouth, his eyes bulged out and stared at Annabeth as he arched a brow and her eyes narrowed at him.

"Hm?" She pondered, her lips pursed and— _God— that should be illegal,_  Percy thinks.

Percy blinked, and tried to hold back his stutter. "Um, butter, I meant better? It was better than your previous routines?"

Percy tried to ignore the fact that everything he said sounded like a question, as if asking approval to the queen of some sort (but Annabeth  _is_ a queen, Percy thinks). He also tried to ignore how Annabeth was stifling her laughter and how she probably thought he was a whipped idiot.

"That's great, that's great. It wasn't even that difficult, Perce. I just performed a stroescu which is just a salto forward with two and half twist and a simple mukhina and plot twist, it's a double salto  _backwards_ tucked with a  _full_ twist. Did a couple of acro elements. I even threw in a straddle front support after some dancing, a popa and then a moors. More dancing, whatever, a double turn back in kip position and a podkopayeva connected to the split stag jump. Near the end is gomes then I just winged it at the end."

_God,_ she's so  _hot_ especially talking gymnastics to me, Percy thinks.

Percy tried to say something, but he couldn't exactly speak coherently after Annabeth's thorough explanation and her legs crisscrossed, God, Percy is a goner. "Aduhh m."

Annabeth covered her mouth, as if hiding her laughter before rolling her eyes with evident amusement twinkling. She walked closer to Percy, a hand propped on his shoulder and Percy can count the freckles on it. Annabeth brought her lips closer to his ear; Percy almost groaned at the close proximity, and how he can feel how smooth the  _sleeveless_ leotard is.

"It's okay Percy, I'm like that at your swim meets as well." Leaving Percy gawking, Annabeth strutted away, her hips swaying and Percy knows just then she was teasing him—but Percy didn't care.

(Percy may or may not have watched Annabeth walk away, and Percy may or may not have grown to love sleeveless leotards, but he's definitely not going to deny Annabeth's request to watch her practice anymore.)


End file.
